Talk:Survivor: The Canadian Wilderness
Woot woot! First comment :D. Anyway, this seems like a good place to host Survivor. I look forward to reading this dude :D. Jake: Breathe, Feel, Love Life 04:24, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, Jake! And yus, congrats on being first. XD Leave a comment...LIKE A BOSS 04:25, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Will people be able to audition characters? Coz, If so, I wanna audition :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 09:25, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Woot! I really love the idea for this story! Can't wait to see what the characters are like!--I wanna go all the way, 14:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your opinion guys! And no, you can't audition a character. xD Leave a comment...LIKE A BOSS 15:16, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Canada's epicness is overwhelming. O.o Watch out, He’s one of them. Zap! Way to go, Zoom. 01:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :XD I actually just picked a random location. :P Leave a comment...LIKE A BOSS 03:56, September 30, 2011 (UTC) looks good, can't wait to read! Nice logo, by the way. I have put plastic on your chair, so feel free to wet yourself with excitement. 00:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, HP. :D Leave a comment...LIKE A BOSS 00:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I thought I already have commented in there. :P So, this seems pretty epic. Canadian Wilderness is awesome. xD And I love the logo. Great job with that. :D My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 02:31, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, Bruno! :D Apparently not. XD And, the picture wasn't drawn by me. It was drawn by a user on a forum. Used with permission, of course. Leave a comment...LIKE A BOSS 05:37, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Like Bruno said, "Great Logo!" The Canadian wilderness is mostly wild, so this looks fun. :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 17:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, Jay! This is my main story at the moment, so I hope it doesn't disappoint. I'm currently working on the characters, and the first chapter might be up by late January or early February. Leave a comment...LIKE A BOSS 05:37, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sure it won't disappoint. I just noticed the date on your sig. Is there something wrong with your connection? Your computer? That just strikes me as strange. Anyhow, I plan on reading! Thanks. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 03:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, haha, no, that's just because when I was replying, I decided to change my signature, but I was too lazy to make a new one, so I just copied my old signature from above and used that. I changed it a few minutes later, though. XD Thanks! :) --'Leave a comment...LIKE A BOSS' 21:02, December 30, 2011 (UTC) OHF, why is it that you haven't made any progress on Canadian Wilderness? :) Crush, Kill, 11:12, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Blargh, it's true that I've been taking really long to start this, but I'm having trouble with character images and the actual cast itself. This has been taking really long to start, but I promise you, I will continue it. Let it be known that Jon wakes up at noon...I have yet to see him wash a dish, or even clean a fish. 14:18, January 27, 2013 (UTC)